Again!
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: The Sage, as he met Naruto in his mental scape, proposed to send him back in time with an untested jutsu. Now given a second chance, would Naruto Uzumaki succeed in his dream to bring peace to the elemental Nations?


**Legends**

_*Actions*._

_'Flashbacks/ Telepathic communication.'_

**"Techniques/ Boss & Demon speech."**

_"…I am sending you back in time before when this mess started," The sage explained, "I do not know how far back I will send you as it is my first time attempting this particular way of travel you might even end up in a universe 99.9% similar to ours. How you act would determine the future of the Shinobi world from then as this one's already been decided. Be warned, this _will _be painful but do not fret, I will send you some help."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One: Yet again, with a little extra power.**

Sitting with a neutral expression on his face as both his eyes were focused on Iruka as he spoke, Naruto Uzumaki thought back to all he had accomplished as he was sent back in time to when he was 7 years old.

The first thing he decided to do was to get stronger than he was in his original time line in the various ninja fields available and Taijutsu was what he started with.

For Taijutsu, he met with the Jounin sensei Maito Guy who was just as eccentric as he was in his original time line though he was disappointed as he was declined his offer to be taught in the Gōken, instead, he was taught the forbidden styles of the dragon fist.

While he worked on Taijutsu, his clones, under Henge, moved to the library to brush up on as much wind jutsu he could find which was at most 3 or 4 in total and seeing that, he decided to move on to something more offensive like fire and water.

Just because he had no affinity for that element doesn't mean that he shouldn't learn it.

He also scanned the library for Kenjutsu and was not surprised when there was none meaning he would have to ask for someone to teach him and the only masters were Gekko Hayate and Yugao Uzuki.

Seeing the potential disaster in that he decided to leave it for now and focus on another field that was his birth rite, sealing.

Sealing came as a second nature to him once he glanced at a book and before he knew it he was already creating seals of his own, mainly C-D rank seals which were useful to him but he sought to improve himself in that area.

His personal improvement wasn't the only thing that changed as he arrived in this timeline, no, his grades also did and now he found himself competing for the 16 year old Sasuke Uchiha – as it turned out, the graduation age was different in this timeline – as he held back but that also had the effect of creating something he sometimes wished for, fan girls.

Sakura Haruno, unlike in his time line, was the vice president of his fan girl club and how that happened, well, all it took was one save from a near gang rape when he was 10, something she was entirely grateful for but not all the effort lied there of course, with her parents recently killed and her aunty abusing her, she had no one to care for her and Naruto took it upon himself to fit in that role as he knew what it like to have no one to care for you.

Because of that, she clung onto him like he was her lifeline and started to follow him around like a lost puppy, not that he disliked it but sometimes it was just irritating and every time he had _urges, _she was around to help relieve them with a face full of worship.

It also helped that she had book smarts, something that was useful to him in the near future as he thought about his plan to bring peace to the entire elemental nations.

Hinata Hyūga was unsurprisingly another fan girl of his and the president of his fan club who was also a shy girl as she in class but when not in class another side of her would show completely. As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hinata was strong physically and was the strongest female in the class and because of her training, she, as a 16 year old, had a buxom body that would make most women green with envy.

Her only competition in that area amongst her age group were Ino and Sakura (though not by much but her figure was nothing to scoff at either as he really loved the feel of her hour glass figure).

As the heiress of her clan, she had the finance to back him up whenever he needed it if she became the leader should her father die or pass on the title.

Feeling a hand resting on his thigh as he sat at the left corner if the class, Naruto grunted, giving said hand permission to continue what it was doing knowing who it belonged to as he noticed that the class was now empty with just three students left behind.

It seems that he'd missed team selections but he had a feeling he knew who his sensei was so he just leaned back and let Sakura massage his dick in class.

Back to his thoughts, he had 11 years to do anything he wanted since he got here and with those years available he had time to think while he trained. His dream was still becoming Hokage, then after, creating peace in the shinobi world and he knew, that while he could change the opinion of some people, there were others he knew he couldn't change.

He knew that there would be threats in the form of Akatsuki, Kumo, and Iwa and to deal with that he had two options, one destroy them completely or two, silently kill their Kages while manipulate his spies to fill in the vacant role and kill of the Akatsuki leaving only the female Konan.

Option one was still on hold but option two, that plan was the plan he was more in tune with since he technically has the natural gift to manipulate people into his beliefs – he didn't care if others have different ways of translating it – and if he didn't do that he would just use his Sharingan.

Ah his Sharingan, how that came to be wasn't a mystery because as it turned out, it was one of the gifts he was given by the sage.

How he unlocked it he didn't know, he just remembered looking at himself in the mirror after waking up from a horrible nightmare that reminded him about the loss of those around him including his secret lover, Karin.

Karin, how he remembered her.

He remembered how they both met, how he carried her as she was injured from Sasuke's Chidori sharp spear.

He remembered how he would be visiting her in her isolation how he told her about himself and in exchange how she told him about herself.

He remembered their first kiss and the time they made love, it was so lovely.

He remembered her death at the hands of the same person that stabbed her before.

He remembered his fury.

One of the reasons he was grateful for the sage's second chance was the chance to meet Karin again and with him having the Sharingan as part of his arsenal, now Karin wouldn't have to die as early as she did into the war.

Placing his hand on Sakura's head, he moaned silently in pleasure as he pushed his hips up unleashing a hose of his cum from his 9 inch dick into her mouth while she continued to tit-fuck him with her perfectly round and firm D-cup breasts teasing him once in a while with her fat nipple that was surrounded by an areola that covered a 3 inch radius of her breasts.

His fat dick was still raging to go and unfortunately while he wanted to bend the whore over a classroom table and rip her panty less, skin tight biker short that covered her perfectly round, wide and juicy hips, he didn't want any unwanted guest watching as he busted a nut in the whore currently servicing his needs.

With that in mind, he left the classroom with the horny Sakura in a silent Shushin that left no trail whatsoever and appeared in one of the unmonitored training ground pushing her off him to the three behind her and watched as she gazed up at him with lust in her eyes worshiping the very ground he stood on.

His cock was hard, twitching, currently bulging, and his grapefruit sized balls filled with his cum, were waiting with anticipation as it wanted nothing more than to feel her pussy with galleons of his thick cum – a drop of pre-cum leaked from his dick at that thought – as he fucked her over and over again while she panted like a dog in heat, _his personal bitch_, he thought looking on as she fingered her swollen needy cunt.

Flashing his eyes to his Mangekyō, he bent down and raised the head of Sakura to look into her jade green eyes using her chin as it was placed on his finger and he whispered one word that made his Mangekyō Sharingan spin continuously, "**Tsukyomi…**"

That was all she heard before the world of Sakura Haruno was encased in nothing but pure ecstasy.

~ Academy ~

As silently as he left, Naruto arrived in the classroom via Shushin with a satisfied but worshipful Sakura Haruno beside him.

Not ten minutes after he arrived, Kakashi Hatake walked in reading his porn stash. He glanced up from his book and saw his three students sitting in the classroom looking at him with varied expressions on their face.

He had only one response to that,

"I hate you all." The face vault he was expecting didn't happen but he didn't care, "Meet me in the roof in five minutes."

Uchiha Sasuke was the first to get up and walk out of the class room planning on arriving to the roof before his rival but it was a case Naruto didn't care about. Mentally he was a 35 year old in total meaning he had to grow up from all this rubbish but that didn't stop him from activating his Shushin.

Sakura was left behind in the class but instead of staying and moping, she got up and rushed out of the room to arrive in the roof top just as Sasuke did before her.

Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow seeing Naruto appear with a soundless wind Shushin but that curiosity was dismissed as he recalled who he was dealing with so it was only reasonable for him to have known that, but that wasn't going to stop him from focusing on Sasuke because of the debt he owed his dead teammate.

"Now that we're all here, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi drawled our as he flipped the page of his book.

"Why don't you go first Sensei?" Sakura asked and Naruto remembered this from his timeline with his original team sitting beside him while he sat around with an idiotic crush on Sakura.

It was a good thing that over the years that died down, how? Somehow his darker half didn't die like he thought he did in his original time but he remained and only got stronger and stronger. Naruto knew that there was no point in fighting for control like he did before and the main reason for his darker side was suppression, because of that, he began to slowly but surely free his darker side and he found that he liked it this way as things started to become clearer and clearer for him in the shinobi world, things that he might have missed before due to his naivety.

"Blonde, you're next."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi as he rested his elbow on his knees intertwining all his fingers over his mouth, just like what Sasuke did in his old timeline, "My name, Uzumaki Naruto. My hobbies and likes are few and I dislike a lot. My dream? My dream is my own, I would not like to share it."

"Why not?" Sasuke scoffed at Naruto, "We both did _motions to himself and Sakura _or is your dream too embarrassing to share?"

"I do not see any point in replying you with a sharp retort that would only fuel your need to verbally put me down," Naruto answered before turning to Kakashi, "Sensei if you will?"

"Thank you." Kakashi replied then he went on to explain the early steps of being a ninja while also stating, much to Sakura and Sasuke's shock, the real Genin exams.

He dismissed the team after he was gone and Sasuke quickly got up and walked away from the academy to do some training leaving Naruto behind with a horny and worshiping Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to go on a date with me?" she gushed sliding up to him rubbing her breasts on his arm as it was stuck in between it as she latched onto him grinding her pussy on his leg.

"No Sakura, but I need you to do something for me, something that would make me very happy…" Naruto said as he turned around to face the pinkette as he grabbed her ass cheeks with both his hands, liking it as Sakura automatically locked her legs around his waist and continued grinding her pussy along his hard girth.

Anybody that saw his maniacal grin would shiver in fright at what went through the blonde's mind.

~ Uchiha Compound, Hours Later ~

Sasuke was grunting as he slammed his cock in and out of the pig tailed whore below him. Yes even he knew the wonders of sex and used his fan girls to pleasure himself whenever he wanted.

Grabbing the apple sized breasts that the girl had while thrusting into her swollen pussy as he was slamming his hips against her heart shaped ass, Sasuke couldn't help but think about what's been happening so far.

His family was dead by the hands of his brother.

He couldn't do anything to protect them.

He was weak.

Weak.

Hearing that recording of his brothers words in his mind made Sasuke unconsciously activate his Sharingan as he took his rage out on the female below him who enjoyed every minute of it as she shouted his name in pure ecstasy before she came staining his hips with her wetness.

He slapped her ass hard leaving marks at her hips as he thought of the fun ways he was going to torture his brother and hearing his brother scream in terror in his mind was enough to make him release a galleon of his sperm inside the whore's pussy.

One day, Itachi will die by his hands, he will make sure of it and anyone that dares gets in the way he would kill slowly and painfully.

That was a promise.

~ Hours Later ~

A blindfolded Ino Yamanaka could only moan in pure pleasure and pain as she was restricted from cumming like she wanted to while she was strapped on a table standing diagonally across a wall with her legs spread eagle while a large black plastic dick, attached to a machine, was thrusting into her swollen 16 year old needy cunt.

Her top laid forgotten as her E-cup breasts were presented proudly to the world with her large inverted nipples shining in the darkness of the room she was in.

It looked like a set from a bondage porn movie.

Suddenly, the creak of a door opened and Ino tried to call out in the darkness, "Whose there? Why are you doing this? When my daddy finds out –

She was cut off by the firm lips that were placed on her mouth.

"Oh when I'm done with you, you stupid whore, you'll be screaming for your daddy in a different way entirely and to make sure that your dad doesn't find out about you missing…"

_Snap!_

"Oh I forgot you can't see anything, but if you could, you would have seen a perfect duplicate of you standing by my side," The disguised voice said before grabbing a hand full of her breast making the blonde moan, "I'm going to enjoy breaking you in and having the Yamanaka heiress as a personal slave."

Ino couldn't help but shiver as she heard the dark chuckles of her tormentor in front of her before she started to moan from his ministrations.

Meanwhile, her captor just watched on with an insane smirk on his face and a mad glint in his eyes, one more down!

~ Next morning ~

"Good you're all here and I hope you're ready for this three hour test." Kakashi drawled out as he looked at his three students and he was slightly impressed with what he had seen so far.

Naruto stood in front of him with a black turtle neck, open, long-sleeve jacket with the Konoha symbol pasted on his left chest area. Under the jacket, he wore a maroon red short-sleeve muscle shirt and a pair of black shinobi pants with his weapons pouch on his right knee.

He looked cool calm and collected like his files stated.

Next, he turned to Sakura Haruno and was impressed with what she was wearing. She wore a dark red sleeveless blouse that was cut to her mid-riff exposing her smooth stomach and the mesh shirt she wore underneath as the zipper was loose exposing a bit of cleavage.

Below, she wore a short skirt that didn't even reach her knee and was slit in one side exposing the black, skin tight biker short she wore and on her feet, she wore a pair of brown knee length Kunoichi sandals with her weapons pouch was on her left thigh.

The outfit really brought out her curvy figure Kakashi thought before he stopped ogling his female student and turned to inspect what the Uchiha wore. He was disappointed.

He wore a simple dark-blue short-sleeve shirt and a pair of white knee length baggy shorts.

Enough of that, "On my hand, there are two bells." Kakashi explained, "The purpose of this test is to grab one of the bells from me before the clock strikes noon."

"But they're three of us." Sakura observed, "How are we going to decide who gets each bell?" _'Let's be serious, I don't care about the Uchiha, I just want to grab them both for myself and Naruto-kun.'_

**_'Cha! And then we can get _rewarded _for our efforts!' _Inner Sakura said with a perverted giggle and a leering grin as she spotted the object of her affection in her mind's eye imagining the stuff he'll be doing to her later in his oh so marvellous Genjutsu.**

"Well Sakura, then that means that one of you would have to go back to the academy as a failure now won't they?" Kakashi chuckled before bringing out an alarm clock and placing it on one of the three stumps that had a small food package placed in front of each of them.

"Your test starts now!" Kakashi said as he started the timer and watched as Naruto grabbed Sakura before leaving with a Shushin.

Sasuke was the only one remaining and he was standing right in front of Kakashi with his Sharingan eyes activated, each glaring as the tomoes spun around the ring, one in the left and two in the right.

"You sure seem eager don't you?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he rushed at Kakashi with a kunai gripped firmly in his hands.

~ Meanwhile ~

Naruto was sitting in the lotus position meditating on how Kakashi should be beaten when he felt Sakura tap his shoulder silently.

"You didn't tell me how you managed to get the Sharingan Naruto-kun," Sakura said gazing at Naruto with a look of love and admiration as well as lust, also noticing from time to time that Naruto was not an Uchiha yet he had the Sharingan. "Are you ever going to?"

"Someone in my family must have been an Uchiha, maybe my father's side, so it stands to reason that I would unlock it in time." Naruto lied smoothly but he knew Sakura bought it and with the silence present, he sought to continue his meditation.

~ Hokage's office ~

This was new, he had no idea that Naruto knew who his parents were or maybe he appeared to know the Hokage thought as he sat in his office gazing into the crystal ball.

Yes he knew of Naruto's training when he started at the age of seven. Gai reported to him what a spectacular student Naruto had been and he was glad that someone took the time to teach Naruto when he knew others wouldn't want to.

He watched as he entered the library under the disguise of a Henge and he watched as the result of his training when young Sakura was about to be raped two years later and when young Hinata was about to be kidnapped – though he didn't see what Naruto did, he knew it had to be amazing.

He knew that was when those girls generated an almost worshipful attitude towards him and became a fan girl to him and to be honest, Hiruzen was glad Naruto received the attention and when the young boy asked for himself to be placed in the shinobi program, Hiruzen saw no reason not to grant that wish.

He watched as Naruto excelled in his academic studies no matter how hard the teachers tried to deny him the chance and he watched as more fan girls started to root for the blonde.

He knew Jiraiya and Minato would be proud for the attention Naruto was receiving for his hard work as he, Hiruzen, was.

He regretted keeping the information about Naruto's parents and Heritage from the blond but he had no other choice, at then he knew that the blonde was supposed to be a secret weapon for the village and in order for him not to turn his back on her, some things needed to be done.

That was why sometimes he allowed the beatings on Naruto to continue while he showed up in the hospital but recently Naruto hadn't received and wondered if it was because he knew how to avoid the angry crowd of hateful villagers.

Looking at the picture frames on the wall, Hiruzen gazed, sometimes he just wished Minato would have let him do the sealing so that he would not have to endure any of this shit.

~ With Naruto ~

"You're teammate needs your help and you're here meditating?" Naruto opened an eye lid to see Kakashi standing in front of him, "That's not really supportive."

"I already know the main purpose of the test, and I know that if I did tell the Uchiha, well, we know how he'd react." Naruto drawled out to his sensei while Sakura nodded fervently next to him agreeing with anything he said.

"Oh, do tell." Kakashi spoke, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Team work."

"Hmm?"

"The answer to the test is teamwork." Naruto repeated casually, "We are three freshly graduated genin who can't take on a Chunin much less a Jounin. While I can take on the average Jounin and win, even I can find myself outclassed by an elite Jounin like you or Maito Gai, but if this cell worked as a team, we might beat you. There's also the fact that there's no three-man cell in any of Konoha's active shinobi team rooster, that could only be possible should a teammate die but then under strict instructions, his position would be replaced by another."

"Interesting conclusion," Kakashi said as he started to walk away from the group, "since you did manage to find out the meaning of the test so easily then I have one thing to say to you."

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You Fail."

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Cliff-hanger! My shot at a time travel story with some differences to it. I hope this story evolves into something much more later on.

Naruto was sent to the past by the sage of Six paths without Kurama, but he was given the gift of the Sharingan and a boost in his already large power level.

The 9 tailed fox inside Naruto is that of the timeline Naruto is in right now meaning he's still asleep. Will Naruto have access to his chakra? Maybe.

Who else did the sage send back with Naruto?

All the events that happened in Canon happened in Naruto's original timeline except the Karin situation.

Yes, he and Karin had a secret relationship as she was moved into the leaf but she died at the hands of Sasuke who decided to stay on Madara's side of the war this time instead of siding with the shinobi alliance.

That memory was enough to trigger Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan which immediately evolved into the EMS because of the tiny amount of Uchiha DNA he had – Itachi sort of slightly altered his DNA to accept the Sharingan or more like Shishu did – but he doesn't know he has the EMS, just the Mangekyō.


End file.
